warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Honeystar
Honeystar is a golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Personality An intelligent and levelheaded she-cat, Honeystar is not one to get easily riled up, and can usually tell blatant attempts at antagonism from genuine insult. She is generally a compassionate and caring cat, not wanting to watch cats suffer needlessly, and she holds the Warrior Code in high regard, believing in the nobility and honor that it represents and the lifestyle that it presents for all warriors to follow. She prefers to take a diplomatic approach to dealing with issues with other cats, trying to avoid conflict when she can, but she is also a loyal MarshClan cat through and through; despite trying to make things right with the other Clans after Fleetstar's passing, she still had to protect her own Clan, which meant some tensions remained between the Clans, as she refused to give up some of the territory that MarshClan had taken from the others under Fleetstar's rule. Trying to find peaceful solutions to conflicts was always her goal, but she had to balance that with actually taking care of her Clan; after Fleetstar's rule caused so much unnecessary death, she didn't want conflict to cost her more Clanmates, but she also didn't want her Clanmates to starve. Trying to navigate that balancing act caused a lot of tension and stress to be put on Honeystar's shoulders. She is able to keep a mostly level head in a crisis, and does her best to sort out how to deal with tough situations, but oftentimes she needs extra support from others to deal with really stressful situations. She isn't very good at reaching out for that help when she needs it, often unnecessarily taking on all the responsibility for things rather than letting others help her, which can cause her to be rather strung out or frazzled at times, though she always maintains an air of composure and discipline when she needs to present herself that way to her Clan or other Clans. Despite the many stresses of her position and all the things she had to deal with while she was alive that prevented her from relaxing more often than not, she does have a softer side, a gentle and compassionate heart allowing her to support and comfort others when they need it, and compelling her to be rather friendly and open when she isn't dealing with serious issues. She has a playful and sweet side when around cats she truly cares for. History Honeystripe was already a warrior when Fleetstar became leader, but she was younger then, and quickly discovered how harsh life under Fleetstar's rule could be. Forced to fight fiercer and work harder due to the Clan's evolving harsh attitude, Honeystripe became a well-renowned and fierce warrior, though she was never a "true believer" in Fleetstar's morals or actions. Due to this, she was named deputy after the previous deputy, Buzzardwing, died. She did her best to reign in Fleetstar's bad ideas and destructive tendencies as deputy, but it did little to help. However, when Fleetstar died and Honeystripe assumed leadership, she did her best to change the Clan. Although the conflicts that MarshClan had with the other Clans didn't alleviate immediately, and Honeystar lost several of her lives trying to defend MarshClan and their territory while still making peace with WaveClan and MeadowClan, she did manage to calm tensions between the Clans, and helped to bring peace back to the coast. She lost her last life to sickness, leaving her deputy, Reedpelt, to assume leadership as Reedstar.